


【盾冬】Delicious Hot Liquid

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5042158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>盾盾發燒了，冬冬問他想吃什麼，盾盾坦率的回答：「吃你。」的一篇PwP，簡單粗暴</p>
<p>
  <s>垂死病中太想吃盾冬肉只好自己燉</s>
</p>
<p>篇名直譯就是美味的火熱液體（至於是什麼就不多說啦，自己看吧XD）</p>
<p>關於史蒂夫生病的原因請看<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3225296">Hot Milk這一篇</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	【盾冬】Delicious Hot Liquid

＿＿＿

 

 

坐在史蒂夫的床頭邊，巴奇細心並熟練的替他更換高熱的額頭上已變溫的濕毛巾。

望著難得虛弱的躺在床上因高熱而喘息流汗的史蒂夫，巴奇既擔心又心疼的同時，也有著無奈與自責。

雖然史蒂夫在注射超級血清前經常發燒，但自從成為超級士兵後原則上百病不侵。不過這次感染史蒂夫的並不是普通的病毒，而是在巴奇身上轉化過後，再經過大量的體液交換所感染而來的。所以一開始有徵兆後病程的進展就十分兇猛。

要不是因為自己先感染了病毒，還讓它變異為超級病毒，史蒂夫就不會因為貼身照顧自己而感染了，更何況他們還激烈的做愛。雖然自己當時是在生病發燒有些迷迷糊糊，然而再怎麼說，那都算是自己先引誘史蒂夫的，因此史蒂夫的發燒大部分都是自己的責任。

將手放到了史蒂夫的額頭上，感受到原本滾燙的溫度有稍微下降的趨勢，巴奇稍稍有些安心。但他依然為了史蒂夫發高燒這個事實而感到憂心，連忙換上了新的濕涼毛巾，放到史蒂夫滾燙的額頭上。

睜著一雙因高熱而模糊的淚眼，望著巴奇發自內心關切的凝視著自己的眼神，史蒂夫內心暖呼呼的，感覺瀰漫全身的高溫似乎沒那麼難受了。

「……巴奇……我很好，別擔心……」

即使是史蒂夫安慰的話也不能安撫臉上滿是擔心與無奈的巴奇，他握住了史蒂夫乾熱的手掌，小聲的斥道：「……好個屁，別再說話了，好好睡你的。」

巴奇現在的模樣，讓史蒂夫產生了強烈的即視感。

自從史蒂夫因高燒而倒下之後，巴奇就寸步不離的一直守在他的床邊，就像好久好久以前，他們還只是布魯克林的單純男孩的時候，每當體弱多病的史蒂夫又臥病在床時，巴奇總會守在他的床邊一樣。

凝視著巴奇眼神中對自己依舊不變的愛與關懷，史蒂夫不禁感動又懷念的在內心裡微笑著，乖乖的閉上了酸脹的眼睛。

不知道睡了了多久。

當史蒂夫再度睜開眼睛時，首先感覺到的是原本折磨著他的高熱已然散去，雖仍殘留著低燒所帶來的不適感，但已不再是如火燒灼般的難受。

嘆了一口氣，史蒂夫轉動著眼珠，看向與自己相握的手的主人。

就像過去史蒂夫躺著的病榻前總有巴奇的身影，現在巴奇依然陪在他床邊，雙手緊緊握著他的左手，上半身趴在床上。有些亂糟糟的棕色半長髮隨意的披在臉上，一直關心的望著自己的那一雙灰藍如今被遮蓋在濃密的睫毛下方。

安靜的沉浸在感動與懷念的情緒中，史蒂夫凝視著巴奇那張沉睡中的側臉。

眼眶下一圈浮現出的黑影，讓史蒂夫既心疼又激蕩不已。他知道那代表了巴奇是多麼的在照顧、關懷著自己，不眠不休。

壓抑著激動的情緒，史蒂夫悄悄的用手撐起上身，伸出手溫柔的撫上巴奇的髮絲，輕輕的用手指梳理著。無意間，史蒂夫的手指碰觸到了巴奇的臉頰，不禁為他肌膚的冰涼心驚，忍不住往前傾身，一邊仔細觀察著巴奇的模樣，一邊用手覆上並輕輕摩擦。

在明亮的燈光下，閉著雙眼的巴奇看上去並無異狀，呼吸也很平穩，史蒂夫才放心。

或許是自己依然發著低燒才會顯得巴奇的冰涼吧，而且巴奇的體溫一向比起自己要低上許多，他常笑史蒂夫的體溫與他的靈魂一樣彷若太陽，再冰冷都能為之融化。

在內心回想著巴奇笑著那麼說時的甜美笑容，史蒂夫臉上也不自覺浮現起了笑容，他用手背輕輕的在巴奇的臉上摩擦，直到無意間滑至微微開啟的嘴唇上。

當接觸到那溫熱柔軟的唇瓣時，史蒂夫原本安穩平靜的心靈，突然起了相當大的漣漪，他心一跳，手抖了一下，遲疑的望著巴奇的睡臉，吞了吞口水，壓抑著想要將手指伸進去的衝動，曲起食指跟中指在那紅潤的兩片唇瓣間來回輕輕按摩著。

心臟的跳動隨著逐漸升高的體溫越發快速。

「……嗯……」彷彿是察覺到了從史蒂夫身上散發出的欲念，巴奇嘴唇蠕動，抖動著睫毛，緩緩張開了眼睛。

當與史蒂夫微笑的眼神相對的瞬間，巴奇先是眨了眨眼，緊接著雙目圓睜，整個人往上彈了起來，伸出雙手抓住史蒂夫的肩膀上下打量著史蒂夫，心急的問道：「你怎麼起來了？」

「巴奇……沒事，我已經好多了……」微笑著任由巴奇將手抵在自己的額頭上測量體溫，史蒂夫柔聲安撫著擔心的巴奇，「只不過……」

確定史蒂夫的體溫已經下降，巴奇才稍鬆了一口氣，又被史蒂夫欲言又止的話語嚇得心一緊，忍不住急問：「只不過什麼？」

「我肚子餓了。」史蒂夫笑得像純真的少年，但他的雙手正順著手背肌膚的線條撫上巴奇的手臂，用著不會太緊卻又能牢牢抓住的力道，握住了巴奇的上臂。

由於太過擔心史蒂夫的身體狀況，並沒有察覺到史蒂夫手上姿勢的意義，巴奇只是單純的盯著史蒂夫帶笑的藍眼，開口問道：「你想吃什麼？」

史蒂夫臉上笑意更濃了，「吃你。」

完全出乎意料的答案使得巴奇睜大了雙眼，只來得及叫出啊的一聲，旋即感到一股強大的力道將他拉上床，等他反應過來時已經整個人被史蒂夫反客為主的壓到了床上。

愣了一下，巴奇立刻豎起雙眉，扭動著身體試圖掙脫，並沒好氣的吼道：「你他媽是個病人，不要開這種玩笑！」

但當巴奇發現他掙脫不了史蒂夫的禁錮，而且他還用著卡入他雙腿間的硬挺故意摩著自己的胯下時，巴奇終於察覺到不對勁，忍不住驚愕的看向史蒂夫。

與那雙染滿了欲望以至於顯得暗沉的湛藍相對的瞬間，巴奇只感到一陣顫慄從尾椎骨竄上頭頂，讓他渾身起雞皮疙瘩。

天啊，史蒂夫是認真的，他是真的想要吃他，性意義的。

「你……你……」就算不用眼睛去看也能清楚感受到史蒂夫股間的火熱慾望，明明生病的不是自己，巴奇的臉卻燥熱了起來，結結巴巴的問著有些脫線的疑問，「你怎麼那麼有精神？」

「因為你總是能讓我有精神。」低聲回答，史蒂夫笑了笑，在巴奇不敢置信的注視中掰開了巴奇的雙腿，並滑到了巴奇的褲腰上，身體往後退，雙手往後用力一拉，一把將他的長褲跟內褲一同剝了下來，接著低下頭在巴奇的驚呼聲中張嘴含住了軟綿綿的陰莖。

「啊！」

敏感的性器突然被包覆在比起平常都要來得濕熱的口腔內的刺激使得巴奇頭皮發麻。史蒂夫靈活的用舌頭挑弄著頭部，以及小小的洞口時，巴奇無法克制全身的顫抖，羞恥的感覺到自己幾乎是馬上就在史蒂夫的口中硬了起來。

強烈而清晰的快感讓巴奇不安的扭動著腰，反射性的伸出手抓住史蒂夫的頭，胡亂的搖著頭，「放開……啊、嗯嗯！」

但史蒂夫毫不在乎巴奇小小（且聽得出不是很有誠意）的反抗，只是專心一意的吞吐著口中的陰莖，並不時的吸吮、舔拭著柱身。

很快的，巴奇就痙攣著身子，解放在史蒂夫的嘴裡。

才剛喘上幾口氣，看到史蒂夫將自己剛剛射入的精液吞嚥下肚，巴奇馬上臉紅得像是秋天的楓葉，連忙伸手阻止，「別吃！髒死了！」

但下一秒，他就被史蒂夫往後抓住手腕壓在了枕頭上，嘴被迫張開，讓史蒂夫能夠將濃腥的黏稠液體在兩人的唇舌間攪和著。

「嗯嗯！……嗯……嗯……」

剛開始還有些掙扎的巴奇，在史蒂夫溫軟的舌頭對著自身敏感的上顎內細細愛撫所帶來的酥麻電流，一下一下的流過身軀時逐漸的鬆軟了下來。被壓制著的手抓著枕頭，隨著口腔內部兩片舌肉之間的擬似性愛而一抓一放，舒服的呻吟不斷的伴隨著被擠出的液體從兩人交合的唇齒間內流洩而出。

吻了不知多久，史蒂夫才將舌頭從巴奇的嘴中抽出，舔去從嘴角溢出的白濁，望著巴奇陶醉般的神情，有些得意的揚起嘴角，低笑著，「超級士兵的精液是最高級的蛋白質這句話可不是我說的。」

「哼。」低喘著氣，咬住下唇，鼓著通紅的臉頰，巴奇用淚眼瞪著史蒂夫，嘴角卻跟著上揚，親暱地罵了一句甜蜜的「混帳。」然後伸出手揪住史蒂夫的衣領，將他往下拉，兩人再度吻在了一起。

兩人激烈的熱吻著，不經意碰撞在一起的下身兩根腫脹的欲望，彰顯了兩人有多麼的渴求著彼此。史蒂夫伸出手，在巴奇濕熱的臀縫間遊走，低啞著濃濃的欲望，有些明知故問的咬著他紅紅的耳朵，「……我可以嗎？」

「……少廢話……就……就進來吧……嗯啊……」

得到了巴奇的允許，史蒂夫將手指推進了緊窄的狹小入口，慢慢的往內侵入。

果然比起之前要低溫，但從巴奇斷斷續續低喘的呻吟中，史蒂夫發現到，不是巴奇低溫而是自己比平時高溫。

「你好熱……史蒂夫……」

於是史蒂夫想了一下，忽然抓起巴奇的臀部，往上高高提起，拉開巴奇的雙腿。因突如起來的體位改變而驚慌失措的巴奇在濕軟溫熱的物體刺入自己穴口時，全身都大大的震了一下。

低下頭，史蒂夫用雙手掰開了巴奇的臀肉，用舌頭刺探著顫抖的穴口，推開皺摺，舔拭著從中湧出的濕熱液體。

「啊啊……住手……史蒂夫……很髒……」巴奇搖著頭，弱弱的哀求著。

「怎麼會？」低聲笑了起來，史蒂夫一邊將舌頭忽輕忽重的進出，更加入了手指在裡頭擴張，「很美味……」

「該死的……你別說……」巴奇只感到快被羞恥心跟節節攀升的快感淹沒了，他用雙臂遮住了紅得不得了的臉，一顫一顫的忍受著史蒂夫對自己私密入口處的開拓。

直到確認夠容納自身了，史蒂夫才離開巴奇的屁股，這時的巴奇已經因為羞恥跟快感而哭了出來。

巴奇的眼淚讓史蒂夫心都揪了起來，歉疚的想要俯身吻巴奇，卻被巴奇躲開，有些受傷的呼喚著不願露臉的巴奇的名字。

「……巴奇？為什麼要躲？」

「……誰叫你……剛才舔過我的屁股……」巴奇顫抖的聲音從雙臂下傳來險得有些沉悶。

「好吧……」史蒂夫覺得好氣又好笑的嘆了口氣，手抵在巴奇的膝蓋窩下，將他微微顫抖的的雙腿抬起、並大大的往兩旁分開，像是徵求同意又像是宣告般的低聲說道：「現在，我要進去了。」

見巴奇點了點頭後，史蒂夫慢慢的挺腰，往前將自身火熱的欲望一點一點的破開了巴奇抽搐著的濕熱入口。

「唔……啊……啊……」

被超乎想像的滾燙肉棒撐開來的感受讓巴奇睜大了眼睛，異於平常的高溫幾乎要把他脆弱的肉壁給燙傷了，巴奇無法不弓起了身子，仰起頭，發出難耐的哀聲叫喊。

等到史蒂夫整根埋入時，巴奇的眼淚已經情不自禁的往下滑落。

「先……先別動……」被來自內部的炙熱燒得渾身顫抖著的巴奇，忍不住急促的喘息，將手伸到被自己翹起的高聳欲望頂端流淌而出的前液給沾濕得一蹋糊塗的小腹上，難耐的嘆息出呻吟，「啊……你燙得我裡面好熱……史蒂夫……」

巴奇軟綿甜蜜的抱怨，像是一記重槌擊中了史蒂夫的下腹，頓時感到所有的熱血瞬間湧往下身，特別集中於某一部位，突地脹大的欲望幾乎要塞滿了巴奇狹小的腸道。

「你怎麼更大……唔啊、啊……！」

在史蒂夫往自己內部近似失控的猛烈撞擊下，巴奇無法完整的說出任何一個字，他只能感到自己的體內被滾燙的肉棒貫穿、撐滿，又熱又爽的強烈快感逼得他不住的呻吟，扭動著臀部去迎合那根不斷往深處頂撞的火熱。

史蒂夫的快速律動及激烈進出不斷晃動著巴奇，每當粗大鈍圓的頭部抵到體內深處極度敏感的那處腺體時，巴奇都無法抑止全身因從下身席捲而來的酥麻快感而抽搐顫抖。

抓著巴奇打顫的膝蓋窩，史蒂夫猛力的抽插，比起平常還要高溫的硬挺在體內不停快速衝撞，每一次撞入都重重的頂入深處，甚至還惡意的碾壓著，又痠又麻又癢又疼的感受，引得巴奇的肉體不住的跳動、搖晃。

在史蒂夫伸手用力握住了巴奇夾在兩人之間抖動的陰莖時，高潮來得猛烈，超乎想像的快感瞬時掩沒了他，讓巴奇舒爽的高聲尖叫，並在之後仍不停下，甚至更加劇烈的頂弄著他的史蒂夫的攻勢下轉為急促的低聲啜泣。

將手從膝蓋窩往上滑至巴奇的腳踝，緊抓著，並往兩旁分得幾乎不能再開，激動的史蒂夫瘋狂的撞入巴奇，抽插的速度跟力道幾乎要將巴奇捅穿。

在一聲低吼後史蒂夫猛然將自身頂至最深處，巴奇可以感覺得到內部一股一股的被高熱的液體沖刷著的感受。

「啊……哈啊……嗚……唔嗯……」

身體不由自主的痙攣著，巴奇閉上濕熱的雙眼，緊緊抱著依然小幅度的抽插著，將精液灌入自己體內的史蒂夫，大口喘著氣。

在史蒂夫終於將濕熱的精液一滴不剩的射進自己身體裡後，巴奇幸福的感受著充斥體內的滾燙欲望，低聲嘆息。

在察覺到低頭吻來的唇時，巴奇抬起頭接受史蒂夫比往常都更加熱情的吻。

與史蒂夫的舌頭交纏了許久後，巴奇往後退開，用被糾纏得有些發麻的舌頭舔了舔嘴邊流出的唾液，輕聲問道：「……你身體還好嗎？」

「好的不能再好了……」心滿意足的笑著，史蒂夫俯身再一次的吻上了巴奇，同時挺動著腰，在巴奇的甜美喘息中再度開始緩慢的律動。

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

兩天後。

當看到史蒂夫跟巴奇很有精神的聯袂出現在戰場上，飛躍攻擊著敵人，東尼挑起眉，好奇的問道：「哇喔，你們感染的明明是超級病毒，怎麼那麼快就生龍活虎的？」

史蒂夫不知為何心情很愉快的挺起胸膛，「當然是因為超級士兵的……嗚哇？！」

「小心！」但下一秒鐘，一道雷射激光朝著史蒂夫射來，身旁的巴奇眼明手快的用腳踢開史蒂夫，然後露出甜美的笑容，歪著頭，對史蒂夫問道：「沒踢疼你吧？」

「沒有……」

史蒂夫看傻了，也忘了剛才腰間被重重的踢了一腳的鈍痛，感動莫名的對巴奇道謝：「謝謝你！巴奇！」

巴奇輕輕的拉起史蒂夫，拍了拍他的手臂，寵溺的說道：「傻小子，專心打吧，別再亂說話了。」

「你說的對，巴奇。」

史蒂夫說完後，兩人甜滋滋的笑望著彼此。

完全沒發現四周一干被傻瞎的眾人正在苦苦哀嚎的模樣。

 

 

 

 

＿＿＿

 

因為自己想吃，寫完肉終於能心滿意足的滾去睡了


End file.
